From Another's Point of View
by TheLoneGunmen
Summary: Harry Potter meets a new character. She's been at Hogwarts longer than most. She claims to have been there when Lily and James were at Hogwarts but here she is not looking a day older than 18. How is this possible? Will she tell her story? **NOTE: This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, when you get a free moment or two, I need to talk with you." Ali needed to tell Harry Potter what he would not know.

The two were in Severus Snape's "new" office. With Snape being the "new" Headmaster, he got the office to go with the title. However, he still kept his most valuable possessions in his down stairs office. School would be out in about two months, but that year had been the strangest one to Ali. She noticed Harry was sitting on the floor; the Pensieve on the main desk.

"What were you doing?" Ali implored, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Snape's memories. . . " Harry obviously was dazed and seemed, to Ali, hardly even awake.

"Speaking of Severus, where is he?" Harry wondered why Ali seemed not very worried about the Headmaster's whereabouts. To him, she sounded so casual and unsuspecting.

"Severus is dead Ali." Harry tried not to beat around the bush but also tried not to be too harsh.

"That's not possible! He told me he'd stay safe. 'Out of harm's way.' " She was in denial- what else was she supposed to do?

"We just got married. I saw him not too long ago." She noticed that had Harry's full attention. Her deep brown eyes burned with salty tears.

"Why?" Ali's sweet voice was small.

"Voldemort just killed him. Something about the Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand?" A bewildered Ali had stopped the tears from streaming down her face.

"I'm not completely sure, nut I think that he thought the Wand was Snape's."

"Last I knew the Wand's allegiance was to Draco Malfoy." She looked like she was piecing together a very difficult puzzle.

"What?" It was Harry's turn to be caught off guard.

"As far as I know the Elder Wand was never Severus'. Now something could have happened to Draco like being disarmed. That would make any wand pick a different master- the stronger master." She was so full of knowledge; she knew so much about everything. It was no wonder why Snape liked her, just why did she like him?

"Hey um, Harry, where _is_ Severus?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's in the Shrieking Shack." There was a moment of silence- they both heard the battle raging on.

"You said the two of you were married?"

"Yes. It was a brief ceremony but it was enough to loosely bind us. It's complicated really."

"I'm sorry you lost him."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here, I want you to see what Severus kept secret. Little things about my life people have forgotten." Ali put her wand to her temple and pulled out a set of memories. She put it directly in the Pensieve. Ali then turned and walked toward the door.

"Good bye, Harry." She called over her shoulder. She turned the door knob. . . but something made her look back. When she turned, she saw Harry's head in the shallow bowl and, for old times' sake, Ali walked over, put her head in the Pensieve and began to relive her first life.

She was falling; Ali landed next to Harry. They were on a playground in the middle of summer. To make her presence known, Ali put her hand on Harry's shoulder. He was startled but only for a second. Ali directed his attention back to the swing set. There were now three girls instead of just two. Harry pointed toward the new girl: she had brown hair and was carefree at the moment because she was spinning around. As she spun, the flowers seemed to grow fresher- their scent increased and the colors became more vivid.

"Is that you?" Harry inquired. Ali nodded and gestured back to the swings. Snape had emerged from his hiding place in the bushes. The young Ali continued to spin unaware of what was happening.

"Ali stop it! Your aunt told you not to." Petunia was upset by the appearance of Snape and she wished Ali would stop. Ali just laughed at the idea; she was having so much fun, but reluctantly, she stopped.

Ali stumbled over to where Lily and Snape were talking. As she approached the two, she heard Snape say, "You're a witch."

"Who are you?" She sounded innocent; like she was wasn't able to process the evil in the world.

"Why do you care?" Snape spat.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lily was strong and defensive when it came to her friends.

"Sorry. My name's Severus." He said it just louder than a whisper. Ali was a naturally forgiving person.

"My name's Aliana, but you can call me Ali."

"You're a witch too."

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Lily was protective of her friends.

"That's not what I meant. It's not an insult.' He sounded frantic.

"My great aunt told me there were others. She, my grandmother, dad, mum, and I are wizard folk. My mum passed when I was young and my dad left me. I don't even know his name- first or last." Aliana was talking to a person she just met. She always tried to find the good in people. In Severus Snape, she found that he was very good at keeping a secret.

"Come on Ali. You're coming over to our

house for lunch right?" Lily was walking away.

"Huh? Yeah, your house." Ali was talking to Lily but her eyes were locked with Severus's.

"Come on Lily. Ali, aren't you coming?" It was obvious that Petunia was ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ali lowered her voice and took a step closer to Snape; they were less than a foot apart.

"I believe you." Her voice was sweeter than the smell of the flowers.

The three girls left Snape standing there. The scene changed to a grove.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Aliana were standing in a small thicket of trees. There were three children: Snape, Lily, and Ali.

"My aunt told me there are ghosts at Hogwarts." The younger Ali had long, straight brown hair. She looked almost vela-like.

"So Hogwarts is real? Petunia says the two of you are lying to me. She says there isn't a Hogwarts." Lily sounded worried, like her favorite dream would end at any moment.

"It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter; us three." The conversation then drifted to Muggle-borns- Ali remained quiet. All of a sudden, Lily brought up Severus's and Ali's home life.

"How are things at home Sev?"

"Fine," he stated.

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"  
"He doesn't like anything, much," Snape said absent mindedly.

"What's like at your house, Ali?" Lily's voice was kind.

"It's fine considering my mum died, I hardly ever see my great aunt, and my dad never sends me any kind of word that he even exists." Ali was lonely and sounded frustrated and upset.

"Why don't you see your aunt much?"

"Most days she's away until late at night and when I ask her where she has been, she always tells me that she was away on business."

"Have you asked her what kind of business."

"Of course. She says that it doesn't concern me." The young Ali was tearing up blades of grass.

"And you don't know anything about your dad? Like what he looks like or where he is?"

"Well, I do know that he has blue eyes, is a very powerful and well known wizard and that he works in education."

"How did you learn that?" Lily's face was full of curiosity.

"The pictures at my aunt's house talk."

"Talking pictures? Are you sure?" Lily seemed both intrigued and skeptical. This time it was Snape who answered for Ali.

"All wizard pictures talk. It's not uncommon for wizard families to have objects like that." There was silence for a few moments. It was then broken by Lily.

"Severus?"

A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name. the younger Ali was looking at Snape and saw this. Her eyes lost all warmth and she dropped her gaze but Harry saw that her eyes were shiny with tears. He doubted that the past Ali or the Ali beside him heard Lily and Snape's conversation on dementors.

Petunia had appeared from behind her hiding place. Harry was not looking or listening to Severus, Lily and Petunia but his attention was on the little brown- headed girl. Ali had begun to cry but her tears were not because of Petunia. There was an unexpected moment of silence and in that silence, everyone heard a quiet sob.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The word was almost lost in the silence of the grove. Ali darted between two trees and disappeared. Harry looked at the Ali beside him. She looked about 18 years old, her hair was still brown and so were her eyes. Ali always said she felt short, Harry thought she was more of a medium height which was fine with him.

"How tall are you?"

"That's not random at all." She said jokingly. "About 5'6" to 5'8". Any reason why?"

"No. Just curious.


	3. Chapter 3

When they looked around, they found that they were on platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There was a white haired lady and a brown eyed girl standing close by.

"Worry not child." Ali's great aunt spoke.

"I'm just scared about what house I'll be put in. Any ideas?" Ali looked imploringly at her aunt.

"I do not know. Nor am I the one to tell you. Hurry dear, the train is about to leave." She kissed Aliana on the forehead and wished her good luck one last time. The present day Ali and Harry found themselves in a Hogwarts Express compartment.


End file.
